In the past various techniques have been used to make sensitive roadways and the like against extreme weather conditions and particularly winter weather conditions such as snow and ice accumulation, the covering of the roadway in mountainous areas and even avalanches.
In general, such systems have utilized permanently emplaced concrete vault structures which are not dismountable, removable or otherwise capable of disassembly.
As a consequence, the cost of fabrication of roadway protectors of this type is high and it is not possible to remove the protector from the roadway when conditions no longer require it so as, for example, to permit viewing of the landscape.